EvClub
EvClub is the official Evanescence club started by the band. It opened just a day before the international release of The Open Door in 2006. The club features exclusive photos, contests, and personal blogs as well as band member blogs. Members were given a special email account (username@evfanclub.com). Other perks include ticket pre-sales and Meet & Greet opportunities. Contests Since its opening, the club has offered a total of 9 contests. Golden Key Status: '''Closed' ''End Date: '''10/20/2007' ''Winner: '''EvilinaDM101' If you logged on during the first leg of the 2006 tour and saw a golden key, you received 2 tickets, flight and accommodations to San Fransisco to see the band perform at the Warfield Theatre on October 29th. Create your own Evanescence Wallpaper ''Status: '''Closed' ''End Date: '''02/08/2007' ''Winner: '''isaymeow' Members were asked to use only 4 provided images (from the Lithium video photo shoot) to create a 1280x1024 desktop wallpaper image. The winner got their entry hosted on the club website in addition to an autographed poster and a t-shirt. Almost Famous - Concert Review ''Status: '''Closed' ''End Date: '''03/02/2007' ''Winner: '''AzTechDude' In 500 words or less, participants were asked compose a detailed concert review from an Evanescence show that happened between March 1, 2006 and March 1, 2007. For those that didn’t have the pleasure of making it out to a concert, members were encouraged to review the Anywhere But HomeCD/DVD. The Grand Prize Winner received roundtrip airfare to Las Vegas, NV; hotel accommodations for one night; and 2 tickets to see Evanescence perform at The Pearl @ The Palms Casino Resort on March 17, 2007. EvClub Insider ''Status: '''Closed' ''End Date: '''02/02/2007' ''Winners: '''cowbell, atrocityschild and blueeyes' Three lucky winners recieved the chance to attend a few selected events in the Los Angeles area. The making of the Sweet Sacrifice Video spanned two days (March 9 and 10), and one winner was be selected to be the behind-the-scenes EvClub photographer for each day. Also, the final winner attended the lLive performance on The Jimmy Kimmel Show (March 14) to photograph the event for the club. To enter, members were asked to fill out a questionaire and send it in via email. The contest was only open to LA residents because airfare/accommodations were not offered. The Winners of the video shoot days were ''cowbell and atrocityschild. The winner of the live performance day was blueeyes. Family Values Poster Status: '''Closed' ''End Date: '''07/02/2007' ''Winner: '''SweetXSacrifice' Participants are asked to graphically design an original, Evanescence-themed poster to promote their appearance on the 2007 Family Values Tour and write a brief paragraph describing the poster. The winner received 2 tickets to attend a Family Values Tour of their choice and a Meet and Greet with the band (airfare and hotel accommodations not included) plus an autographed print of the poster. The winning design is available on the club website as a featured wallpaper. Family Values Tour Trivia ''Status: '''Closed' ''End Date: '''08/07/07' ''Winners: '''amysevanescer, ZombieDrewie, nananess, Koru & blueyedcutie' Members had one week to answer 6 multiple-choice trivia questions about Evanescence and the Family Values Tour. Entries containing correct answers to all 6 questions qualified to be entered into a random drawing where five winners were chosen. Each winner received a special Evanescence merchandise prize pack including a t-shirt and other goodies. Design The Year 2 EvClub T-shirt ''Status: '''Closed' ''End Date: '''08/17/07' ''Winner: '''erameline' Contestants were asked to design the t-shirt for the 2nd year membership package; designs up to the sole discretion of the member. It was recommended—but not required—that designs include the EvClub logo (a vector image of the logo was made available for download on the contest page). The design was also supposed to incorporate the color of the t-shirt. Designs were first to be submitted via e-mail in .JPEG format with the winning design finally required to be supplied in 300 dpi in a .PDF, .EPS or .JPEG format. The winner did not receive any additional prizes other than having their design used. Amy Lee on Jay Leno ''Status: '''Closed' ''End Date: '''10/10/08' ''Winner: '''Saran032' Contestants were told to go to the "Tours and Tickets" section of the website and select the event. Then they were told to click YES under "Are you Going?" by October 10th 2008. The winner was allowed to bring one guest with them. EvClub VIP Ticket Give-Away ''Status: '''Closed' ''End Date: '''02/23/09' ''Winner: '''EvLuvv''' Contestants were told to go to the "Tours and Tickets" section of the website and select the event. Then they were told to click YES under "Are you Going?" by February 23rd 2009. The winner was allowed to bring one guest with them. Category:Communities